sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Bazil McKenzie
=History= In the deepest regions of space, upon an old mining asteroid somewhere in the Tatooine system, there was born unto the universe a slave, Bazil Ard'rian McKenzie (18 BBY — ). His parents were Alicia Lienne Ard'rian, another slave, and the owner of the asteroid and his father, Jonah Renae McKenzie. From an eary life Bazil spent his time with the other slaves, growing up, until he finally managed to escape after murdering his father, and heading to Tatooine. Thereupon, he began work in various jobs; whatever there was to be had. Later, he enlisted with a small group of mercenaries and began a flying career, at first being taught to fly their Lambda-class Shuttle and later, as one of the other pilots died, flying in an old junker of a starfighter. There, he learned how to fly, and how to fly good. Following the breakup of the group, Bazil shipped himself off to Caspar, where he joined up with IGNews as a freighter pilot (for which he is nicknamed the "Galactic Paper Boy"). He strode about the universe shipping reporters and freight everywhere he went, living a rather boring Spacer's life. He met a woman, Casey Johnson, then and had a bit of a fling with her for a time, until she up and vanished. After Casey vanished, Bazil set out to join the famed New Republic, getting into a fighter for Ghost Squadron just a few days after his arrival; his mercenary times had done his flying well. And so, he trundled around the universe, blasting up TIEs and whatnot, until he got offered a job from Poguala Waaris-Dawntreader to be a pilot for the Diplo Corps. He accepted, but later re-joined StarOps due to tensions between the diplomat and himself. Back in StarOps, he crawled up the chain of command, until finally managing to land in the XO position of Ghost Squadron. And then, the whole world was flipped upside down for Bazil. With an offer from New Republic Intelligence, he happily accepted the career change, and began doing various dubious duties to the department here and there; most of his jobs in that time simply rumours within the New Republic and the rest of the universe. In this same time, he found that he had a cousin, Chase MacKenzie, former famous singer and actress. And his life slowly progressed, taking two large jumps in career change. The first was when he was promoted several times over within the spanse of a few months, and the second occured when the former Director vanished, leaving Bazil as the prime candidate for taking charge. And so he did, albeit reluctantly, and began his new job of pushing papers and signing documents. Quite the change from his old shoot-em-up lifestyle. More recently, Bazil has been seen in the public spotlight more and more, partaking in various speeches, Senatorial meetings, and whatnot, as well as being spotted from the planets of Caspia, to Pride-1, to even Selene. He bides his time for the most part in with the New Republic Navy, and occasionally vanishes off to some unknown part of the universe to do who knows what. He was also kidnapped by the Empire some time back, and is rumoured to have been in the company of the Emperor himself during that time, before being sent back to the New Republic. He has also gone through a bit of insanity from his stressful life, and during the downfall of Coruscant, lost his arms in a ground battle to save the shield generators. Now, he continues to do his work, befriending more and more New Republic persons, and continuing his old friendships and acquaintences with others throughout the universe. Information Medical History Medical Report, 9 ABY — New Republic Military Hospital, Corellia Extensive cybernetic replacements, and numerous organic damage to body. Skull plates implanted throughout the skull, interior and exterior. One inch of replaced trachea, bridge of nose grafted with Plastilite. False left ear. Numerous scarring removed from facial area. Artificially replaced organic eyes. Further down, replaced shoulder sockets, plate on right shoulder blade. Extensive spinal work; four discs artificially replaced; some fluid replaced. Left ear, heart, four inches of large intestine, both arms, hip, and genitals missing: presumed dead, all cybernetically replaced. Extensive blaster scarring around upper body area, various ailments, numerous replacement arterial, vein, and blood vessel grafts. Numerous skin grafts. Numerous replaced, damaged, or bridged bones. Six replaced ribs; stress to several others. Large amounts of damage in vicinity of hips, et cetera. Knee joints replaced; high amount of stress to bones in these, some cracking, plated and bridged. Feet intact and healthy. Subject shows high amount of prolonged injuries over life. Oldest injuries stretch back to teenage years, with minimal stress before then. High levels of psychiatric damage to brain, from various sources. Records indicate subject has gone through asphyxiation, drowning, electrocution, severe bleeding, shock, organ failure, and has been shown to be likely to be shot at a bloody large number of times. If it weren't for his clearance, and all of the work done on him, I wouldn't even bother to let him move. Ordered monthly psychiatric examinations, and prescription to psychiatric drugs Menalathine, Dexathine, and Bernzide. Subject, without these, will undergo synaptic collapse, alternate personalities will ensue, and possible death may manifest. Small amounts of self-sustaining vials have been introduced into his body for purposes of automatically administering these drugs in the event of a lack of them, and a final vial in the event of total incompetence to immediately make the subject unconscious for a period of 48 hours, or until it is counteracted. A neurotoxin delivery device has been installed, in the event that the proper drugs have not been properly administered before waking. A total mess, but I'm letting him slip. Ordered so himself. His sister, Jasmine Heretin, and twin brother, Adian Ward (who coincidently shares none of these traits) are his sole surviving family, and inheritors to everything of his, and I expect they will come into it shortly. Medical Report, 11 ABY — Mos Eisley Critical Care Facility, Tatooine Entered coma due to accidental asphyxiation. Assumed that he won't survive. Transferred to Mos Espa Hospital. Medical Report, 12 ABY — Mos Espa Hospital, Tatooine Miraculous recovery from coma, given a full check-up, no ailments found. (Besides, well, the obvious lack of body parts.) Apparently no longer requires former prescription drugs. Deactivated medication administration devices, but was unable to remove. Discharged. McKenzie, Bazil McKenzie, Bazil McKenzie, Bazil McKenzie, Bazil McKenzie, Bazil